1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective wearing apparel and more particularly to exterior apparel for the protection of legs and feet against molten metal contact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In some manufacturing environments, for instance pouring operations found in steel mills and foundries, molten metal splashes into areas where workers are walking or standing while performing their work functions. Because the molten metal can cause severe burns if it comes into contact with a person's skin, there have been provided devices to shield portions of the worker's body which may be exposed to the molten metal or suseptible of being burned. One such type of protection which has been provided is a foot and leg protector to prevent the molten metal from contacting the lower portion of a worker's leg or his foot, particularly to prevent the metal from flowing into his shoes or boots.
Available leg protectors are generally constructed of one piece of material which has a portion to surround the leg and another portion which covers the top of the shoe. The prior devices are deficient in that they do not all fit snugly at the top end which allows molten splash to run down inside of the leg protector and also they do not include provisions to hold the flare portion which covers the top of the shoe down over the shoe. Thus, although the worker may be wearing a protective device, protection is not always provided and the risk of injury is still present.
The state of the prior art is examplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,832,074 issued Apr. 29, 1938.